


虎哥恋爱实录

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 大虎队包办婚姻送给某位想看校园纯爱的老师
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	虎哥恋爱实录

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ybslb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ybslb).



0.

著名学者翰可夫斯基曾经说过，考前流汗，考后流泪，三题不会，彻底崩溃。

著名学者翰可夫斯基曾经又说过，我很高贵，数学没有机会。

著名学者翰可夫斯基曾经还说过，我原本可以过得好幸福好快乐，是数学害了我。

1.

一周一度的大虎队聚会上，李汶翰声泪俱下地控诉数学这个始乱终弃的渣男对他所做的种种恶行。

何昶希对此喜闻乐见：“就你那数学水平，何必自取其辱呢？心里没点黄嘉新吗？”

李汶翰正在捞一片肥牛，闻言一愣：“黄嘉新是谁？”

“你未来对象。”管栎把那片肥牛抢走，回答道。

李汶翰：？

“哥，能量守恒懂不懂？”胡春杨又下了半盘肥牛，振振有词，“你需要一个数学好的对象，督促你学业有成爱情美满。”

李汶翰面不改色：“哦，所以这个佳欣是哪个班的妹子？”

“谁跟你说是妹子了，迂腐！”姚明明一拍桌子，“是妹子哪里还轮得到你啊！”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：“怎么，我看起来很像个gay吗？”

“怎么原来你对自己有这么错误的认知吗？”何昶希惊讶道，又拍了拍李汶翰的肩膀，“你放心好了，我以前跟黄嘉新一个初中的，他挺帅的，人品也不错，关键是数理化真的牛逼，跟你门当户对。”

“虎哥你也老大不小了，是时候给我们找个虎嫂了。”管栎感慨道，“听说这个黄嘉新是挺虎的，你俩一虎一憨，绝配。”

胡春杨从手机中抬起头：“哥，黄嘉新微信我推给你了，你自己加一下他。”

坐在李汶翰身边的姚明明已经把李汶翰的手机拿过来对着李汶翰面部识别解锁了：“来，我帮你加。”

“不是杨杨你哪里来的黄什么新的微信？姚明明你放下我的手机！”李汶翰难以置信地看着他的兄弟们热情地给他介绍男朋友，“所以到底发生了什么，怎么就默认我俩是一对了？大虎队什么时候有包办婚姻的业务了我怎么不知道？”

一直埋头吃肉的夏瀚宇默默道：“可能这就是传说中的拉郎吧。”

“你不是GPS的怎么混到我们大虎队来了？”李汶翰凶狠地从夏瀚宇碗里抢走了一颗鱼丸。

夏瀚宇气愤地大叫：“GPS永不为奴！”

2.

黄嘉新何许人也？

一个不在李汶翰所处的楼层，但楼层处处有他的传说的人物。

青你大学一共有20个班级，由班级实力从上到下降序，越厉害的班级楼层越高，李汶翰所处的文科快班在四楼，而黄嘉新所处的理科特快班在五楼。

曾经楼上是一个让李汶翰不敢仰望的高度，而现在他有了个“对象”在楼上，于是楼上变成了让他不敢提及的地狱。

真是魔幻大青。

一旦你开始注意到一个人，哪怕只是知道了他的名字，那么他就会以各种方式出现在你的生活中。

这个铁打的定律立刻实践在李汶翰身上，食堂吃饭排在他前面的小姑娘叽叽喳喳谈论“一班那个黄嘉新真的好帅”，小卖部买可乐李汶翰也能听到有人在八卦“今天黄嘉新又凭借直男语录气走了一个给他表白的女生”，就连去上个厕所还能看到木板上写着“黄嘉新我喜欢你”，细思恐极。

大课间的时候李汶翰偷偷玩手机，刷到学校的表白墙，一条单发的消息吸引了他的注意力。

只见一人顶着一个和李汶翰的QQ头像一模一样的柴犬头像，大言不惭地给表白墙发消息：“墙，表白高三一班的黄嘉新，不匿，我是七班的李汶翰。”

李汶翰两眼一黑。

他愤怒地在大虎队的群“必yu的必”里把截图甩上去，道：“是谁？出来受死！”

没人回他，大家都很有眼力见地闭麦。

过了五分钟，何昶希上线回复了：“这好像是黄嘉新吧。”

李汶翰：？？？

本人男，我的兄弟按头把我和一个完全不认识的男同学绑在一起谈恋爱，然后这位朋友今天上表白墙冒充我给他自己表白。

李汶翰觉得这完全可以投稿到迷惑行为大赏去。

3.

一石激起千层浪，群里立刻热闹了起来。

黑寡妇：这位黄夹心果然够虎

流氓兔：我怎么感觉哪里怪怪的，不过黄嘉新这个操作好骚啊

吸血蝠：别管了，嗑就vans了

汤姆猫：黄嘉新，你为什么要穿品如的衣服

汗血宝马：děi劲！

黑寡妇：@汗血宝马 我们都是三个字你怎么四个字，三秒之内改掉，否则sa了你

汗血宝马：我不！我是GPS的！GPS永不为奴！

李汶翰正要纠正话题歪到十万八千里外的聊天，就听到数学老师在喊他：“李汶翰，你帮我把这些试卷送到楼上一班去。”

他们班原来的数学老师怀孕了，半个月前回家养胎去了，于是学校安排了别的数学老师来代课。

好巧不巧，这位幸运的数学老师就是黄嘉新他们班的数学老师。

什么是造化弄人，这就是造化弄人。李汶翰从数学老师陈老师手中拿过了那一沓沉甸甸的试卷，是上次周练的试卷，变态难，李汶翰只考了50分。

而第一张试卷上明晃晃的一百四十二分闪瞎了他的眼。

李汶翰定睛一看，名字那一栏赫然写着“黄嘉新”三个大字。

再仔细一看，送分的选择题第一题就错了。

李汶翰肃然起敬。

再看群里，已经讨论到他和黄嘉新结婚摆几桌出多少份子钱了。

4.

身为大虎队的队长，李汶翰还是非常注重个人形象的。

所以他对着从前桌女同学那里借来的小镜子足足整理了三分钟的头发，意气风发地出门了。

刚出门就被K市的妖风糊了一嘴的头发。

等到他好不容易爬上一层楼，来到了一个充斥着特快班的地方，顿时感觉自己的灵魂得到了升华。

我现在跟一众数学分分钟上一百四的学霸呼吸着同一个楼层的空气！

这是李汶翰第一次来拜访他的“对象”，他犹豫再三，还是决定英勇就义。李汶翰雄赳赳气昂昂地向一班迈进，在门口遇到一位帅哥，帅哥跟他说：“欢迎光临。”

李汶翰：“……谢谢？”

李汶翰刚踏入一班教室一步，就听到有眼尖的女生低声说：“哇哇哇，这是那个李汶翰吗？真人好帅啊！”

她的同桌飞快地朝李汶翰这边看了一眼：“真的是诶！不过我刚才在表白墙上看见他给黄嘉新表白诶！”

“卧槽真的假的？！唉，好好的一个帅哥，怎么让黄嘉新这虎逼给拱了……”

“但是他俩都挺帅，挺好嗑的。”

“你小点声小心他听见……”

李汶翰：不是，朋友，你俩坐第一排，我想听不见都难啊。

李汶翰把卷子放在讲台上，故作镇定地说：“你们班上次数学周练的试卷。”

说完正准备溜之大吉，就发现人群中有道目光紧紧锁定着自己。李汶翰抬头一看，不得了，好一个惊天绝世大帅哥。

黄嘉新是你吗黄嘉新？是你的话你就眨眨眼。

盯着他看的帅哥真的眨了眨眼。

不对，准确来说，黄嘉新对着他十分艰难地，但十分努力地，做了个wink。

李汶翰：……

那位仿佛迎宾的帅哥在门口喊：“黄嘉新还去不去七班了？搞快点我还要写作业。”

黄嘉新已经从座位上站起来了，笑得露出一口大白牙：“不去了，替我给陈老师问个好。”

陈宥维翻了个白眼，忍无可忍吐槽道：“你他妈不是要去看你的翰翰吗……”

此话一出，原本还有些吵闹的班级里顿时安静了下来。

坐在第一排的女同学：“卧槽！搞到真的了！”

坐在她后面的一位男同学：“卧槽！见到活的基佬了！”

李汶翰：……

5.

李汶翰何许人也？

“漂亮吗？胸大吗？腰细吗？腿长吗？”黄嘉新玩着斗地主，兴致缺缺。

“你这男的怎么这么肤浅。”李振宁恨铁不成钢，“男人，当然要跟男人在一起。”

黄嘉新无语：“那我怎么没见你跟男的谈恋爱。”

李振宁理所当然：“我又不是gay。”

黄嘉新：？

黄嘉新：“难道我是吗？”

“是。”陈宥维语气非常坚定地接话道。

“……”黄嘉新决定放弃跟他不靠谱的兄弟争论，“不是，我为什么要跟他谈恋爱啊。”

“跟楼下七班联姻。七班你知道吧，就那个文快，语文平均分比我们班高十分的那个。”李振宁露出阴谋的笑容，“七班的胡春杨说如果你和李汶翰成了，可以借我们语文作业抄，这不是赚到。”

“……所以你们就把我卖了？”黄嘉新只觉得脑阔疼。

“怎么能叫卖了呢。”陈宥维掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，“我俩可是经过了深思熟虑的，还签了平等条约嘞，给你看看。”

嚯，讲究，还有条约。

黄嘉新半信半疑地拿起那张纸——还是周练多出来的数学答题卷，只见上书四个大字：

平等条约。

主要内容如下：甲方（黄嘉新）帮乙方（李汶翰）无偿补习数学，以回天之力拯救乙方令人发指的数学成绩，尽力把乙方惨不忍睹的数学成绩拉入及格线，争取让乙方高考能取得好成绩。在条约生效期间，甲方不得因为乙方实在不堪入目的数学水平和对数学毫无天分的智商而生气或对乙方动手，必须耐心耐心再耐心，温柔温柔又温柔。作为补偿，乙方愿意以身相许甲方。

黄嘉新忍不住又看了一眼条约的名字，抗议道：“这哪里平等了！我到底有什么好处！”

陈宥维说：“你可以获得一个男朋友，这个好处不是大大的？”

黄嘉新大手一挥，气势豪迈：“电子竞技不需要男朋友！”

李振宁：“斗地主也算电子竞技？”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新出离愤怒：“你可以看不起我，但是你不可以看不起斗地主！”

6.

总而言之，黄嘉新还是接受了李汶翰这个“从天而降”的对象。

因为李振宁给他看了李汶翰的照片。对不起，其实他是个颜狗。

“人类的本质是什么，是王境泽。”李振宁放肆地嘲笑道，以手指天，“我黄嘉新就算是死！死外边！从这里跳下去！也不会和李汶翰谈恋爱！”

陈宥维跟他一唱一和：“——真香！”

黄嘉新并不介意他俩的调侃，颇为怜悯地看着李振宁和陈宥维：“嫉妒，赤裸裸的嫉妒，你们这两个可怜的单身狗。”

李振宁&陈宥维：？

“学校表白墙的号发你了。”陈宥维懒得跟黄嘉新计较，“你加表白墙干吗，给李汶翰表白？”

“不，我要假装他给我表白。”黄嘉新飞快地打字，“先下手为强，后下手遭殃。过往的经验告诉我们，我必须要及时告诉全校，李汶翰也喜欢我，这样就不会有人打他的主意。”

李振宁不屑道：“你有什么过往经验？你十八年不都光棍一条？人家女生说发烧40度你说一句牛逼，人家女生说风太大我好冷你说谁叫你穿这么少，人家女生说肚子疼你说我怎么不疼——这种经验？”

黄嘉新：“……”

7.

于是现在，盲目自信的黄嘉新还不知道李汶翰已经对他恨之入骨，乐呵呵地扔下做了一半的数学卷子，大步朝李汶翰迈进。

李汶翰心中警铃大作，还没说出一句话，黄嘉新已经激动地抓住了他的手。

李汶翰进来的时候低着头，陈宥维一心又在催促黄嘉新上，因此并没有看清李汶翰的脸，现在看到黄嘉新突然抓住了这位不知道姓甚名谁的兄弟的手，脑袋里已经八百倍速脑补了一切，慌忙道：“黄嘉新你想清楚了，你在楼下还有一个李汶翰呢！从来都见新人笑，何曾听过旧人哭！”

拜话剧社所赐，陈宥维把这短短的两句话说得像台词一样一咏三叹，李汶翰转过头，露出一张皮笑肉不笑的脸：“不好意思，我就是李汶翰。”

陈宥维：“……”

好在黄嘉新是个神经大条的，根本没听懂他俩在说什么，直接把李汶翰拉到外面的走廊上，笑得傻乎乎的：“你好，我是你男朋友，黄嘉新。”

……这是什么神奇的自我介绍开头，李汶翰点点头，顺口接着他的话说下去：“你好，我是你男朋友，李汶翰。”

……

空气有一瞬间凝固。

反应过来自己说了什么的李汶翰简直想掐死半分钟前的自己：“要不这样，我撤回那句话？”

见黄嘉新一直不说话，李汶翰有点尴尬又有点窘迫，在他正准备不管不顾走为上计的时候，听到黄嘉新开口了：“现在已经超过两分钟了，不能撤回了。”

李汶翰：？？？

合着你就是为了等满两分钟啊？你是不是有什么疾病？

8.

“渣男！玩弄感情！始乱终弃！不得好死！”

李汶翰十分愤怒地在大虎队的群里扔下这一条消息，顿时把一众成员炸了出来。

黑寡妇：？？？？什么情况

流氓兔：哥，黄嘉新欺负你了？我帮你揍他！

汤姆猫：他是不是劈腿了？找小三了？绿你了？

吸血蝠：不会吧，黄嘉新以前初中不这样啊？？

汗血宝马：果然人不可貌相

黑寡妇：@汗血宝马 你怎么还没改名字

李汶翰看着手机，内心一口老血，不知道该从何说起黄嘉新的众多罪状。

上午在一班门口黄嘉新开开心心地约了李汶翰下午放学补习数学，还从兜里掏出一个什么东西送给李汶翰，然后欢乐地冲李汶翰招手说了句“不见不散”就一蹦一跳地回教室了。

李汶翰摊开手一看，是一颗小熊软糖，还是粉色的。

好娘啊。李汶翰嫌弃地在心里吐槽，又欢快地拆开包装袋吃掉了那颗软糖。

不能浪费粮食，这是不对的，嗯，这糖还挺甜，黄嘉新这批笑起来也挺甜的。

……不对，我在想什么。李汶翰摇摇头把脑袋里乱七八糟的想法挥开，哼着《有点甜》回自己班级去了。

那时的李汶翰还觉得黄嘉新是个好人，虽然看上去傻傻的，但也能交个朋友。

结果不到八小时他就把黄嘉新拉入了黑名单。

倒也不是黄嘉新做了什么丧尽天良的事，他只不过是在下午放学后给李汶翰补习的时候展示了一个最真实的自己。

比如——

黄嘉新拿起李汶翰的试卷，眉头一皱：“你是怎么考出50分的，差点都没我分数的零头高……”

李汶翰：“……”

你以为我想吗？啊？！你一个选择题第一题就错的人好意思嘲笑我吗？

再比如——

黄嘉新指着选择题最后一题：“这题还挺难的，我懒得算，所以就选了这个看起来最复杂的选项，果然是正确答案！我以为这种题你肯定会蒙对的哎，不会的题都选C你们老师没教过你们吗？”

李汶翰：“……”

受教了，以后我的数学选择题从第四题开始可能都是C。

又比如——

黄嘉新：“到这里了你还不会啊？直接口算了啊。”

李汶翰看着只写了两个步骤的解析几何忍住想打人的冲动。

口算什么，一加一等于几吗？呵呵。

还比如——

黄嘉新：“这题太复杂了，超纲了，你能弄懂第一小问就挺不错了。”

李汶翰：“其实我第一小问都还没懂。”

黄嘉新：“可是我已经讲了三遍了。”

李汶翰：“……”

9.

诸如以上种种，令李汶翰气得补习时间就拿出手机来在大虎队的群里怒骂黄嘉新。

黄嘉新发现他没在订正试卷而是拿着手机脸上表情变幻莫测，阴晴雨雪都有仿佛一出天气预报，凑过来好奇地问：“你在干吗，小猿搜题看答案吗？”

李汶翰立刻做贼心虚地把手机锁上：“没，我在讨论人性的泯灭和道德的沦丧。”

黄嘉新：？

眼看时间也差不多要上晚自习了，于是今天的补习就先宣告结束了，黄嘉新从兜里又掏出了一颗小熊软糖给李汶翰，这次是黄色的。

你家开糖果店的吗？李汶翰在心里吐槽了一句，正要拆开包装，黄嘉新一把拦下了他。

只见黄嘉新羞涩一笑：“这个是给你留做纪念的。”

李汶翰：？朋友，我以为你只是看起来智商不太高，没想到你是真的智商不太高？一颗糖而已，有什么好纪念的，它存在的最大意义就是被我吃掉。

或许是李汶翰的眼神透露出了关爱傻子的慈祥，黄嘉新连忙解释道：“你不觉得我很像小熊软糖吗？这个送给你，你就可以每天睹物思我。”

李汶翰：？

他寻思着剧情不该是这么发展：“不是，我思你干吗？”

“这才谈恋爱几天，你就不爱我了吗？没想到你是这样的人，随意玩弄我的感情！”黄嘉新悲痛欲绝，用手指着自己的胸口，“李汶翰，你这里欠我的，拿什么还！”

李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰深吸一口气：“戏有点过了啊，老铁。”

“哦，是吗？”黄嘉新一秒恢复正常，顺便甩锅，“我有个朋友是话剧社的，跟他混久了难免有点做作。”

正在教室里打游戏的陈宥维打了个喷嚏。

黄嘉新迅速转移话题：“马上一模了，你打算数学考几分啊？”

李汶翰略一沉思，豪情万丈：“90！”

黄嘉新一挑眉：“90？考90分？”

李汶翰：“……你这是怀疑还是惊讶。”

“年轻人很有勇气。”黄嘉新拍拍李汶翰的肩膀，给他比了个赞，“有梦想谁都了不起！”

10.

俗话说得好，flag不能乱立。

“这是哪里来的俗话……”胡春杨一脸困惑地看着悲愤地说出这句话的李汶翰，后者用哀怨的眼神看他：“著名学者翰可夫斯基的俗话。”

胡春杨：“……”

至于李汶翰为什么这么悲伤逆流成盒，是因为一模的成绩下来了，李汶翰在黄嘉新长达一个星期的补习下，好歹还是进步了一点——数学考了72分。

数学对于文科班来说一直以来都是个灾难，陈老师在讲台上忧心忡忡：“一模我们班最高分118分，一班平均分120分……”

全班：“……”

“大家也别气馁，这次试卷是有点难，毕竟是全市统考，不代表大家的数学水平就是这样了。”陈老师说，“这次你们班的语文平均分比一班高9分，数学他们班比你们高好像17分吧。”

全班：“？！别说了……”

陈老师：“平常都是高起码二十分的！”

李汶翰沉默地看着试卷，选择题最后一题果然又选C，这张试卷难道是黄嘉新出的吗？

好不容易终于度过了最后两节数学课，放学铃一响李汶翰就拿出手机给黄嘉新发微信：“今天还补习吗？老地方？”

过了好久黄嘉新都没回复，李汶翰正要去一班找他，就听到靠门的同学喊了声：“李汶翰，有人找——”

李汶翰以为是黄嘉新，一抬头发现一个不认识的小帅哥站在班门口，心中更疑惑了。

“你好你好，我是黄嘉新的同学李振宁。”小帅哥热情地打招呼，“黄嘉新让我来通知你一声，今天不补课了。”

“哦。”李汶翰应了声又觉得奇怪，“他怎么不自己跟我说啊？”

李振宁说：“他这次一模数学考得贼差，没脸见你。”

李汶翰点点头表示理解，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋，人嘛，总有失误的时候，没关系，一日夫妻百日恩，他不会因为黄嘉新考砸了一次就无情无义地抛弃他的。

于是李汶翰回到教室继续给黄嘉新发微信，努力安慰这位马失前蹄，哦不，熊失前蹄的小熊软糖：“我听你同学说了，你别灰心，还有下次呢。”

“偶尔一次失常发挥说明不了什么的。你振作一点啊，小熊软糖！”

“不过你到底考了几分啊这么萎靡不振？不会没及格吧？”

直到李汶翰吃完晚饭才收到黄嘉新的回复。

黄嘉新发了个哭泣的小熊的表情：“139。”

李汶翰：？？？？？

打扰了！

11.

➕虎哥恋爱🔞资源🎬分享交流群💘(5)

写作业中，勿扰：报！黄嘉新来我们班找大哥了！

🐱：？？？进展这么快

写作业中，勿扰：报！黄嘉新给我大哥送东西了！

永日：送的什么！巧克力还是玫瑰花！不会是情书吧！

写作业中，勿扰：报！黄嘉新送了

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：送了什么啊，杨杨你别说话说一半啊？？？急死我了

写作业中，勿扰：……送了一本五三……

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：……

永日：……

🐱：……

GPS永不为奴：……

写作业中，勿扰：还有一本《高考数学冲刺必做题精选第五版》

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：……

永日：……

🐱：……

GPS永不为奴：……

永日：看来陈宥维跟我说黄嘉新高中三年一直单身是真的，他没对象是有道理的

🐱：这种直男都有对象了，为什么我没有

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：就因为你是直男

GPS永不为奴：你这句话信息量好大

12.

李汶翰看着手中的《五年高考三年模拟》和《高考数学冲刺必做题精选版》，一时不知该喜该悲。

“我反思过了，是我不对，我不应该因为一时的低迷就冷落你。”黄嘉新积极认错，“这是我给你道歉的赔礼。”

李汶翰心想我谢谢你啊。

这时一位女同学走了过来，支支吾吾半天红着脸递上一封信，像是好不容易鼓足勇气一般飞快地大声说道：“李同学你好，我是隔壁班的赵小花，我喜欢你很久了，希望你能答应我！”

又来了。李汶翰长得帅人又好，被喜欢被表白都是家常便饭了，但他本人一颗少男之心只愿意为数学吊死，于是他随手拉过黄嘉新挡枪：“不好意思啊，我有男朋友了。”

女同学眼含热泪地看着他，李汶翰于心不忍地发好人卡：“你是个好女孩，是我配不上你……”

话没说完，黄嘉新已经站在了他面前，把他和女同学隔开来。

“这位同学，我和翰翰感情深厚请你不要拆散我们。”黄嘉新一脸不悦，“要插足请先battle，我能一口塞进六块饼干，你行吗？”

女同学：？

李汶翰：？

女同学骂了句黄嘉新神经病就嘤嘤嘤地走了，黄嘉新害羞地看了李汶翰一眼，小心翼翼地问：“既然你承认我是你男朋友了，那我能不能亲你啊？”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：没想到你看起来正经纯情，却整天花里胡哨想这些五五六六七七八八的。

“想亲我可以，但你得先回答对我的问题。”李汶翰邪魅一笑，“知道列宁原名是什么吗？”

黄嘉新：“……”

李汶翰笑得得意忘形：“弗拉基米尔·伊里奇·乌里扬诺夫。”

黄嘉新：“那你知道洛必达法则是什么吗？”

李汶翰：“……”

算你狠！

13.

二模前黄嘉新和李汶翰打了个赌，如果李汶翰数学能考及格，李汶翰就要答应他一个条件。

自己几斤几两李汶翰还是有点数的，于是欣然同意。

现在李汶翰看着自己成绩单上数学一栏的“93”发愣，胡春杨恭喜他发财恭喜他精彩：“大哥，不容易啊，你终于及格了！”

李汶翰仿佛活在梦里，摇着胡春杨的肩膀马景涛上身：“我怎么及格了！我居然及格了！我不能及格！”

“哥，你别太激动……”胡春杨被他摇得头晕眼花，“看来黄嘉新的补习还是有点东西的。”

说曹操曹操到，黄嘉新在七班门口探出一个头，谨慎地打探着敌情。

只见一个长得害挺帅的男生抓着李汶翰的手，而李汶翰的手正放在那个男生的肩膀上。

光天化日朗朗乾坤！李汶翰被女生惦记也就算了，居然还被男生觊觎！

黄嘉新立刻大步走过去，挥开胡春杨的手，指着胡春杨痛心疾首地问李汶翰：“他有什么好！我比他高比他帅比他数学好！”

李汶翰莫名其妙地看着他，黄嘉新憋了半天又冒出来一句：“还比他大！”

李汶翰：？

胡春杨：？

在场的同学们：？

李汶翰被黄嘉新这突然的一句huang腔弄得脑袋不清醒，口不择言：“你怎么知道你比他大？”

黄嘉新一本正经地胡说八道：“你又不是没看过！我那么大！”

胡春杨：？？？

在场的同学们：？？？

胡春杨痛惜道：“哥，可以，但没必要。你也就再过个两个月成年了，别这么着急，忍忍就过去了……”

李汶翰拉着黄嘉新落荒而逃。

14.

➕虎哥恋爱🔞资源🎬分享交流群💘(5)

写作业中，勿扰：卧槽！！！

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：杨杨别说脏话

🐱：杨杨别说脏话

永日：杨杨别说脏话

写作业中，勿扰：黄嘉新说大哥看过他下面！

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：下面而已，有什么好大惊小怪的

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：……

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：卧槽！！！

🐱：卧槽！！！

永日：卧槽！！！

GPS永不为奴：这真的要变成🔞交流群了

写作业中，勿扰：而且大哥把黄嘉新拉出去了不知道去哪了

永日：这大中午的，怎么一点都不节制！

是yue不是shuo更不是dong：这么刺激！校园play？？

🐱：李汶翰不会有危险吧……

GPS永不为奴：纵欲过度是挺危险的

15.

“请问我到底什么时候看过！”厕所里李汶翰怒气冲冲地质问道。

黄嘉新知道自己说错话在先，但还是很委屈：“你迟早会看到的呀……”说着忽然想到了什么，伸手就要去解裤子拉链，“要不现在看？”

“黄嘉新你给我住手！！！”李汶翰大吼一声，忍住想冲上去暴打一顿黄嘉新的冲动，尽量心平气和，“行了，很不幸二模我数学及格了，你要我答应什么条件你说吧。”

黄嘉新双手握拳，两眼放光，面色红润。

“借你抄语文作业不行。”

黄嘉新握拳的手松开了。

“跟你一起逃课也不行。”

黄嘉新眼里的光芒灭了。

“陪你玩斗地主更不行。”

黄嘉新的脸色变得苍白。

“剩下其他不违法乱纪的事都行，只要不太过分。”

其实李汶翰还是有点期待的。

今时不同往日，黄嘉新看着是个虎逼，其实对他挺好，不厌其烦地给他讲题，给他展示嘴里塞六块饼干的绝活，还把小熊软糖给他吃。

关键是人又高又帅数学又好，虽然目前还不知道大不大。

李汶翰想，如果黄嘉新的条件是要亲我，我就半推半就同意吧。

结果黄嘉新想了半天，犹豫着开口：“要不你周末来我家……”

李汶翰心中“啧”了一声。

呵，原来虎逼玩这么大。这才谈恋爱几天，就要去他家……这么流氓，我喜欢。

黄嘉新继续说：“——你来我家，我给你补习数学吧！”

李汶翰：？

你妈的，傻逼臭直男！

16.

又是一周一度的大虎队聚会，李汶翰依旧声泪俱下。

“那年杏花微雨，你说你是黄嘉新，或许一开始，便都是错的。”

“臣妾退了，这一退就是一辈子。”

李汶翰哽咽一声，吃了一大口虾滑。

“可以了我的哥，这戏太浮夸了，陈宥维看了都想把话剧社社长的位置让给你。”何昶希喝着酸梅汁点评道。

管栎放下筷子，疯狂鼓掌：“我敬黄嘉新是个真直男，都去他家了，他还一心一意要帮你补习，看来他的真爱是数学。”

夏瀚宇单刀直入重点：“所以最后亲了没？”

“怎么可能，我们那是正经且严肃的学术交流。”李汶翰义正词严，“当然最后……还是亲了。”

一桌人立即大呼小叫开始发出揶揄暧昧的起哄声。

“亲了！”姚明明欢呼道，“这是历史性的一刻，是人类文明的进步，是一座具有伟大意义的里程碑！”

胡春杨看破也说破：“哥你脸红了。”

李汶翰捂住脸，嘴硬道：“海底捞的热气熏的！”

17.

掏出来比你大(3)

+1：我好快乐！因为我是小熊软糖，小熊软糖！

🐨：有病就治

+1：感谢天感谢地，感谢我的好兄弟！

+1：单押，我牛逼！

uv：……

+1：翰翰好可爱，好可爱好可爱，好可爱呀啊啊啊啊啊啊！

+1：我亲他他脸都红了！

+1：谈恋爱真的好快乐，比做数学试卷快乐多了！！

+1：你俩也赶紧谈一个，不然我的快乐你们都体会不到，好可怜啊

+1：single dog single dog single all the way

"+1"已被"uv"移出群聊

18.

等到三模的时候，李汶翰已经天不怕地不怕了。

在热心的黄同学的帮助下，他的数学有了可喜的进步，最近几次的数学周练都基本能稳定在及格线以上，有次还超常发挥考了三位数，101分。

考前李汶翰为自己点了一首《不怕不怕》，信心十足。

那个害怕数学的李汶翰已经死了，现在站在你面前的，是钮钴禄·汶翰。

考完后李汶翰自我感觉不错，还请黄嘉新喝了奶茶，附赠一个腻乎乎的吻。

结果成绩一下来，84分。李汶翰不敢相信自己的眼睛，发出了消消乐的声音：“Unbelievable！”

不是说三模一般都是信心考吗？这个分数是真实存在的吗？

不过很快李汶翰又自我安慰，没事，说不定黄嘉新这次考得也很差。

于是晚上一起吃饭的时候，李汶翰状似不经意地提起三模的数学成绩，黄嘉新丝毫没有危机感：“还好啦，我数学也就146。”

146！这是人能考出来的分数吗！什么叫“也就146”！  
哦，忘了，黄嘉新不是人，他是小熊软糖。

李汶翰气得抢了一块黄嘉新盘子里的肉，恨恨道：“是不是你把我的分数吸走了！罚你高考前都不许吃肉！”

正常发挥的黄嘉新：？

19.

高考后黄嘉新做的第一件事就是请李汶翰吃烤肉。

毕竟被李汶翰威胁逼迫一个月没吃肉，他真的很委屈很悲伤。

吃到一半黄嘉新忽然很不自然地开口了：“列宁的原名是……弗拉、基米尔，额……”他飞快地摊开手看了一眼掌心，“伊里奇……”又看了一眼掌心，“乌里，扬诺夫……！”

李汶翰不明白他突然抽什么风，抓过黄嘉新的手摊开，只见他掌心用黑色水笔写着一行字，因为出汗还糊掉了一些。

李汶翰看傻子一样看着黄嘉新：“你干吗？高考都考完了……不是，你一个理科生记列宁原名干吗？”

只见小熊软糖委屈巴巴：“你之前说，想亲你，就得先说出列宁原名……”

李汶翰哭笑不得。

“你想亲我还要条件吗？”

20.

掏出来比你大(3)

"🐨"邀请"+1"加入群聊

🐨：斗地主二缺羿速来@+1

+1：帅哥约会中，单身狗勿念

uv：？

"+1"已被"uv"移出群聊


End file.
